Sacrifice
by silmirof4077
Summary: Elladan is injured in battle and now his life is hanging on the edge.


SACRIFICE

"Elladan look out" Elrohir, stood, frozen with fear as Elladan turned. An orc plunged its sword into him from behind. Elladan doubled over gasping with pain. Elrohir ran over to him and caught his brother before he hit the ground. Elladan had fallen unconscious, but his light blue eyes fluttered open at the sound of his brother's voice "See you at the end brother" he felt another sharp jab of pain and gasped aloud.

The orcs were thinning and through them Glorfindel could see the twins. He was mounted on Ashfaloth. Bolting over to them he dismounted lightly killing another orc on the way, Elladan opened his eyes again. His vision was fast fading "It is too late Hir Nin don't risk yourself"

" No" Glorfindel lifted Elladan onto the horse, trying to ignore his cries of pain. Elrohir sprung up behind him "Glorfindel…"

"Get him to Rivendel, Nora Lim" he called to his horse and it sprung away. Elrohir kept a tight hold on his brothers limp form._ How could Glorfindel basically forfeit his life for Elladan's? _Tears of thankfulness slid down his face and deep in his heart there welled a great fear that Elladan would die. "Hold on brother".

He bolted into Rivendell; someone had gone ahead of him and alerted Elrond. He was waiting at the steps he swiftly took Elladan from Elrohir and carried him to the healing wards. Elrohir made to follow but a hand landed on his shoulder softly. "Hir Nin Elrohir, he will need to be alone." Elrohir turned to see Erestor's worried face. He looked back into the now empty corridor torn between listening to the elf or following his twin. "Come Elrohir tell me what happened" he steered Elrohir into the gardens and made the elf lord walk beside him. Erestor waited until Elrohir was ready to speak, before posing the looming question, "Elrohir, what in Valar's name happened" "Elladan was wounded. Glorfindel found us" Erestor nodded "he told me to get Elladan to rivendel on Ashfaloth, I fled, didn't look back I' am a coward"

"No Elrohir" the dark haired elf smiled at Elrohir "you may have saved your brother's life. It did not matter that Glorfindel did not have his horse. He would never leave battle even if he could." Elrohir looked up, knowing that it was paining Erestor to say this. Glorfindel was one of his close friends. Suddenly Erestor collapsed onto a bench "Oh valar. " he whispered through his tears "Guide them safely," he looked up at Elrohir "I'm am sorry Hir Nin"

"No Erestor that is all right the Valar will guide them, to home" he paused "or to Mandos. They would not want us to grieve." Erestor closed his eyes looking sick. "But come, the battled was going well when I left. They will pull through"

"I hope so." Erestor stood up beside Elrohir. "Come. Your father will know now. Either way." Elrohir's heart beat like that of a captive bird as he entered the healing wards. _What if his father could not help Elladan? _He could not face life without his twin. He steadied his himself and approached the bed where Elladan lay. Elrond was still bent over him. Elrohir longed to ask his father if Elladan would live, but the deathly quite silenced the words in his throat. He bit back his tears so that his brother would no see him crying and sat down next to him.

Elrond finally lent back, His face in his hand "Elrohir. Ion Nin there is no more I can do for him. It is up to his own will now" Elrohir laid his hand over his twins, silently praying to the Valar that they would not be parted.

Elladan did not improve and Elrond judged he was close to death. News came to Rivendel that the orcs had triumphed and no survivors had been left. Elrohir wept when he heard this. Glorfindel had died for them.

Elrohir had not left his brothers side for weeks, he waited with Elladan almost waiting for him to die, he longed for something, anything that would end this, this torture. A door opened and someone came in. Elrohir did not look up until the someone had sat down beside him. He raised his eyes a few inched to see his father; he held a steaming mug in his hand. He passed it to Elrohir "If he awakes give him this"

"_If_" Elrohir repeated softly, and he could not mask the quiver in his voice. Elrond nodded and left, he knew that his youngest wanted to be alone with his twin.

"Elladan please wake up" there was a touch of desperateness in Elrohir's voice. Elladan opened bleary eyes "'Ro" he whispered hoarsely "Elladan hold on." he could see Elladan's eyes dim. He shook and said shakily "I'm dying 'Ro, leave me, let me go"

"No 'El, please. I can't live without you. Please don't let go. Don't give in".

Internally Elladan was strengthened by his brother's words and his resolve steadied. He knew he could no leave Elrohir here alone. He opened his eyes again and Elrohir could see the change in his brothers face "I'll try." Elladan whispered


End file.
